The Host Club's Mascot
by techna96
Summary: Lily 'Wheelie' Mays is a new 2nd year student. Before she even starts, she is forced into the host club. Will this tiny disabled girl be able to survive the madness of the host club! Stay tuned to find out! Parings depend on you!


_Great now what!?_ Lily Mays sighed as she looked at the giant staircase. She had come a day before she was supposed to start at ouran to get used to the grounds. But she lost the map the school had given her. They had been kind enough to circle the spots with elevators and handicap ramps. She digged through her bag that hung on the side of her wheelchair. "Come on where are you?!" One of her favorite pens came out and rolled away. She reached for it as far as she could, then a little more. "AH!" She fell face first on the ground out of her wheelchair. "Damn it." She murmured. She picked up her pen and put it in her mouth. Lily grabbed one of the arms on the chair and tried to pull herself back on it, but she forgot to set the break so the added pressure made the chair roll away. "Ah man."She flobbed on the floor.

"Come on Kaoru! We're gonna be late!" She looked up and saw someone running around the corner, being followed by someone who looked just like him.

"I'm coming Hikaru!" The duplicate laughed. "Huh? Hikaru look at this?" They noticed Lily's wheelchair, then they looked at Lily on the ground.

"Um. Hi." She said nervously.

"Is this yours?" The one called Kaoru asked.

"Yes could you return it?" She asked nicely.

"Hmm. I don't know."

"Please. Are you really gonna make a girl wait."

Hikaru got down in her face. "How about we make a deal?"

"Um, ok?"

He put his finger under her chin. "If we help you, you have to play with us?"

"Uh sure."

"GREAT!" Before she knew it the tiny 4'8 girl was lifted over Hikaru's shoulder. "Kaoru! Carry her wheels!"

"Um where are you going?"

"Oh, you'll see." They both snickered.

They took her up the stairs and down a hallway. A music room? They opened the door.

"Hey boss look what we found! A little lost lamb." Kaoru slammed her wheelchair down and then Hikaru put in there with a blop.

A blond boy came over and looked into her eyes. "What is this? A small angle who had lost her wings."

"That is Lily Mays. She is a new 2nd year student who is starting at ouran tomorrow." A blacked hair boy with glasses spoke.

"Lily. You are named after such a beautiful flower, perfect for…"

Lily put her hand up in front of his face. "Heard that one before." The blondes face fell at the sudden outburst.

The twins came to her side and put their elbows on handles of the chair. "Whatta think boss? Can we keep her?"

The blonde didn't answer, still recovering from shock. The glasses boy spoke in his place. "Tamaki, I believe this would be an interesting idea. A group of boys helping a disabled lady could bring in some customers."

"Hey! Wait just a minute!"

"Ah ah ah." Haiku started

"We saved you." His twin followed.

"So that means."

"You owe us."

Tamaki recovered and pointed at Lily. "Perfect! From today you are now the Ouran highschool Host Club Mascot!"

"WHAT!?"

"Guys, stop tormenting her." A boy with short brown hair and brown eyes walked in. "Hi, I'm Haruhi. It's nice to meet you Lily."

"Um, nice to meet you to."

Haruhi gave the boys a stink eye. "It's bad enough you torment me. But this is just low."

"Come on Haruhi." Kaoru pouted. "We saved her from rolling around in the dirt like a filthy commoner."

Lily heard Haruhi mumble something under her breath. She sighed, _try hard to make some friends Lily. _She heard her aunts voice in her head. "I don't mind hanging out. But try not to milk the whole weak girl thing."

"YEA!" The twins cheered.

_The Host Club is now open for business. _

"So Lily, you're from america?" A girl asked.

"Yea. I just moved here with my aunt and uncle a month ago." Lily smiled.

"Yes, we found this poor wilted flower on the ground in suffering." Haiku said. "Reminds me of the time Kaoru was learning to ride a bike."

Lily looked away from the twins annoying brotherly love skit. She rolled herself over to a table and was about to take out her laptop when all of a sudden. "YOU'RE LILCHAN! DO YOU WANT TO EAT SOME CAKE WITH ME!" _This must be Honey-Senpai. adorable. _

"I guess so."

"Can I ride on your lap!?"

"I don't see why not." She smiled as he jumped in her lap. She was going to wheel herself over to where some snacks were but the chair was moving by itself. She looked up and saw the giant Mori wheeling her. "Uh um, thanks." She blushed.

"Hm." Was his answer.

"So Lilchan! What do you like to do?"

"I like to listen to all types of music, but I mostly like to tinker."

"Tinker?" Honey tilted his head.

"Yea. My dad loved cars and taught me a bunch of stuff. But I mostly like to take things apart and put them back together."

"That's so neat Lilchan!"

Lily laughed. This boy reminded her of her neighbor from america. "You know, if you are going to give me a nickname. Why don't you just call me Wheelie?"

"Wheelie?"

"Yea. All my friends, teachers, and parents called me that for years. It sounds weird having you call me Lily."

"Wheelie huh? Interesting." Kyouya said. _What is he plotting? _ Lily wondered.

**Should I keep going let me know! A lot of this story will be effected on what the fans want? Who do you want her to be paired with, what should her uncle do for a living, what crazy situations should the host club be in.**


End file.
